Te gusta Edward ¿Cierto?
by Naomi no Taisho
Summary: "¿y si... esa niña tiene razón? ¿Y si, me estoy enamorando de Ed en lugar de Pitt?"... Sola en su cuarto, Winry se cuestiona los sentimientos que tiene por Ed y su actual novio. [EdWin? (No estoy segura XD) Pos: FMA:COS] Aviso/Información sobre mi fic "Una brújula dorada para un chico de ojos dorados"
1. Te gusta Edward ¿Cierto?

**Te gusta Edward ¿cierto?**

 **" _Cuando los diálogos estén entre comillas y las letras estén así son pensamientos"_**

 ** _Cuando los diálogos estén así significan que es un recuerdo o algún evento del pasado_**

 **Capitulo Único**

 **¡Hola!...**

 **No hay mucho que decir aquí. Bueno en realidad si XD. La inspiración para esta historia nació a partir una conclusión a la que llegue gracias a una amiga mía y a su ex novio (Mas abajo en las notas finales me explico mejor). Esta conclusión que les digo, es algo así como: "Los sentimientos que sentimos hacia alguien cuando lo recordamos, pueden ser diferentes o cambiar cuando vemos a ese alguien en persona"**

 **En fin, lo demás que tengo que decir lo diré en las notas finales. Antes de que vayan a leer tengo que aclarar dos cosas: 1- este fic esta situado después de la peli FMA: COS y 2:** **Ann, es un OC creado por mí. No existe en la serie o el manga. Es una aprendiz de Edward (Y ademas una especie de brujita)**

 **Advertencia: Este One-shot es casi un Crack-fic. XD No escribí este shot** **pretendiendo que fuera algo del otro mundo. Este one- shot es mas como… una práctica, para el capítulo de un fic que escribiré futuramente (espero). Y si, será de FMA.**

* * *

Parpadeando, los ojos dorados comenzaron a abrirse al mismo tiempo que su dueño se incorporo con desgana del sofá en donde estuvo durmiendo; y dejando salir un largo bostezo Edward observo su entorno perezosamente.

Delante de él estaba una mesita de plástico desarmable con una computadora encima (cuya pantalla solo tenía la imagen de una gran flecha curvada en un fondo negro) rodeada de vasos con restos de jugo de naranja y envases vacíos de helado. En el suelo había un revoltijo de libros de alquimia (algunos abiertos y otros cerrados) mezclados con papeles arrugados y/o cubiertos de dibujos, lápices y marcadores de colores sumando además varios tazones vacíos.

Miro a la niña que a su derecha dormía profundamente en el otro extremo del sofá babeando el asiento y entonces su cerebro termino por recordar todo lo sucedido.

Después de pasar la mayor parte de la tarde estudiando alquimia, Ann le pregunto si quería ver una película con ella y a darle el sí, la pequeña puso manos a la obra y saco de su mochila sin fondo un sinfín de comida chatarra y postres, bebidas, la mesita y la computadora.

La película elegida era una especie de aventura en el espacio exterior en la que los personajes estaban en guerra contra un reino malvado dirigido por un tipo vestido con una armadura y una máscara negra o algo así. A la final no entendió muy bien de que se trataba la historia y como la película le pareció infinitamente larga, termino durmiéndose en la mitad sin siquiera terminar de verla

\- _"¿qué hora es?"_ – pensó Edward sacando del bolsillo delantero de su pantalón un pequeño reloj color dorado. Miro la hora y vio que eran las siete y media.

Eso significaba que Winry, Al, Noah y Pinako no tardarían en volver a la casa. Así que haciendo el menor ruido posible para no despertar a la mini durmiente (a la cual era muy difícil hacer dormir todas la noches debido a su aparente energía ilimitada) Edward se puso en pie para ordenar todo, comenzando primero por guardar la computadora.

Pinako había salido a hacer una diligencia junto con Alphonse y Noah (los cuales insistieron en acompañarla cuando esta dijo que probablemente llegaría muy tarde a casa) y Winry desde muy temprano, se había ido en una cita con Pitt.

Pitt era un muchacho de prácticamente la misma altura que Edward con el cabello corto ondulado color café y los ojos verde oxidado. Y también un amigo de la infancia de Edward (con el que tenía una pequeña rivalidad amistosa) Winry (de la cual estaba enamorado desde niño) y Alphonse en ese orden. Actualmente era el médico local y el novio nuevo de Winry

Edward desenchufo y enrollo los cables que alimentaban la batería de la laptop y luego de echarlos en la mochila, hizo lo mismo con la computadora (la cual también guardo en una especie de maletín que Ann dejo abandonado en el suelo cuando lo saco de la mochila).

Winry no sabía de la existencia de la computadora, al igual que muchas otras cosas de tecnología que Ann había traído de su mundo debido a que Edward le había pedido que las mantuviera en secreto. La razón de esto era porque [según en según Edward y respaldado por Alphonse] si Winry las veía entraría en su modo "Friki de la mecánica" y antes de que pudieran detenerla secuestraria a la pobre maquina y la desmantelaría hasta solo dejar las piezas.

Y Edward no estaba dispuesto a pagar (tanto física como monetariamente) la furia del pequeño monstruo en el que se convertiría Ann.

Una vez guardada la computadora y la mesita desarmable dentro de la pequeña mochila, Edward procedió a recoger los libros tirados junto con los lápices y los coloco en una estantería cercana. Los papeles usados que no tenían nada importante los echó a la basura junto a los envases de helados y las bolsitas vacías de dulces y para terminar dejo todos los trastes sucios en el lavaplatos.

Ahora solo quedaba llevar a la pequeña [casi] brujita a la habitación que ella compartía con Noah y él podría irse a dormir también (había comido demasiada comida chatarra para tener hambre)

Entonces, la puerta de entrada se abrió. A la sala entro una muchacha de largo cabello rubio recogido en un moño estilo coleta, grandes ojos azules y usando un vestido rosa semi formal sin mangas que le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

\- Winry - murmuro Edward

\- ¡Hola! - respondió la rubia sonriendo brillantemente mientras se quitaba las sandalias blancas que traía - Ya estoy en casa

\- ¡Shhh! ¡Baja la voz! - le ordeno Edward en un susurro señalando a Ann

\- ¿uh? Lo siento - susurro Winry al notar a la niña dormida. Miro un poco la sala y pregunto: - ¿Y los demás?

\- Aun no han llegado - Respondió Edward. Con mucha delicadeza [para no despertarla] levanto a la niña en sus brazos y la recostó sobre su hombro causando involuntariamente en Winry una sonrisa de ternura total. Ann hizo un "uhm..." pero siguió durmiendo profundamente.

Sin decir nada mas, Edward se giro y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras seguido de cerca por su mecánica que también se iba hacia su habitación.

\- Aww... parece un dulce angelito - comento Winry acercándose para apreciar mejor la expresión durmiente de Ann

\- Tienes razón. "Parece" – ironizo el alquimista

Y es que si un desconocido viese a la niña ahora: con sus rechonchas mejillas rosadas, su largo cabello dorado, su vestido gótico blanco y adorable carita dormida.

Sería incapaz de pensar que esa "muñequita de porcelana" humana era en realidad dueña de una lengua aguda que combinaba a la perfección con su mente bastante despierta y… un poco maquiavélica.

\- Que no sepa que dijiste eso - Susurro Edward, subiendo las escaleras - Y baja la voz o se despertara

\- Ed, confía en mí. No se despertara. Ella tiene el sueño igual de pesado que tú… Otra cosa más en la que se te parece – añadió divertida

\- Créeme, este pequeño demonio se parece más ti que a mí. De hecho me recuerda mucho a ti cuando eras niña

\- ¡Yo no era así! - replico Winry ofendida

\- ojos azules, cabello rubio, le gustan las maquinas y actúa como muchachito ¿de quién estoy hablando? - cuestiono Ed burlonamente a lo que Winry frunció el ceño

\- No sé de que hablas. Desde que esta pequeña vive aquí, lo único que la he visto hacer cuando no está jugando, comiendo o estudiando alquimia, es meter la nariz en un libro en algún rincón de la casa.

El mayor de los Elric trato de reprimir una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que un pensamiento estilo "si supiera" pasaba por su cabeza al recordar todas las veces que Ann se auto-presto las herramienta de Winry cuando esta y la abuela no estaban en la casa.

Pero por supuesto, la joven Rockbell no sabía nada de esto. En parte, porque su mente al estar todo el tiempo girando en torno a sus proyectos de automail no se tomaba el tiempo de mirar detenidamente su habitación. La única manera de que Winry se diera cuenta que alguien había estado en su cuarto era que: o faltaran herramientas o que todo estuviera inusualmente ordenado/desordenado. Cosas que Ann procuraba que no pasaran cuando devolvía todo a su sitio.

\- Cabello rubio, le gusta leer, le gusta la alquimia y es de mente traviesa ¿a quién se parecerá? - se burlo Winry

\- No lo sé - mascullo Ed mirando en otra dirección - pero si se de otra chica rubia que come demasiado y cuya mente no es muy pura tampoco

\- ¿Que quieres decir? - siseo Winry amenazadoramente

Ed iba a contestar pero cerro la boca cuando Ann soltó un suspiro se removió como si quisiera levantarse. Los dos rubios automáticamente se congelaron en donde estaban y miraron a Ann a la expectativa. Al pasar cinco segundos y ver que la niña no abrió los ojos, soltaron un suspiro y siguieron caminando pero esta vez sin hablar.

Llegaron a la habitación y desde el marco de la puerta, Winry observo como Edward depositaba a Ann en la cama con cuidado y luego la arropaba.

Un agradable sentimiento que se podría describir como acogedor, invadió todo el cuerpo de Winry junto con la fugaz sensación de que los tres así juntos y a solas en la casa parecían una familia.

Pero rápidamente se deshizo de esos pensamientos cuando la imagen de Pitt apareció en su mente. Como si su cabeza le hiciera el recordatorio de que ella tenía novio.

\- Oh Winry

\- ¡Uh! - la aludida miro al interior del cuarto pero solo estaba Ann en la cama. Entonces volteo al otro lado y se dio cuenta que Ed la esperaba en el pasillo - _"¡¿En qué momento salió?!"_

\- ¿Que estás haciendo? - Inquirió Edward con expresión confusa

\- N-nada… jejeje – Soltando una risa que no sonó para nada convincente se alejo trotando hacia el pasillo – S-solo, estaba pensando en algo. Buenas noches.

Ya en su cuarto, cerró la puerta colocándole seguro y, soltando un suspiro de cansancio tiro sus sandalias de tacón y su bolso al suelo despreocupadamente. Sin molestarse en cambiarse de ropa, camino hacia su cama y se dejo acostó en las sabanas dejando que la temperatura fría de estas la relaje un momento. Miro el techo sin prestarle atención realmente; meditando sobre su cita de hoy con Pitt.

No entendía porque últimamente se sentía tan insegura sobre su noviazgo con el joven médico.

La razón por la que inicio una relación con Pitt (unos meses luego de que él regresara a Resembool por terminar sus estudios de medicina) fue porque se enamoro de él. Enamorada de verdad.

Al punto de que cuando recordaba (en raras ocasiones) el enamoramiento que tuvo por Edward en su juventud, se reía y pensaba que solo había sido algo parecido a un enamoramiento infantil.

De hecho, hasta llego a la conclusión de que quizás nunca estuvo enamorada. Sino que confundió con amor la admiración que sentía por el alquimista de ojos dorados.

Durante los últimos años creyó firmemente que esa era la realidad de sus sentimientos. Especialmente porque con Pitt su cuerpo experimentaba un millón de sensaciones que nunca sentía con los recuerdos fugaces que su cerebro a veces enviaba de Edward.

Hasta ahora.

Cuando Edward y Alphonse volvieron (acompañados por Noah y esa niñita rara, Ann) todo en lo que ella había estado segura en relación a sus sentimientos sobre Pitt y Ed se fue, en el sentido más vulgar, a la mier**.

\- Hmm... - Winry frunció el entrecejo al mismo tiempo que se acostaba boca abajo y abrazaba su almohada

Basto que el mayor de los Elric volviera a vivir bajo su techo (añadiendo como extra verlo todos los días) para que esos sentimientos que tuvo hacia él en su adolescencia volvieran a reaparecer muy despacio en ella. Por supuesto, trato de ignorarlos pero… sus intentos fueron distraídos (por decirlo de algún modo) por algo más de lo que se percato con el pasar de los meses.

Y es que además de estar sintiendo cosas que no debía por alguien se supone solo quería como a un hermano, también noto que esa sensación de felicidad extrema que la invadía cada vez que veía o pensaba en Pitt, ahora estaba disminuyendo…

Winry apretó con fuerza la almohada preguntándose qué rayos le sucedía. No podía comprender como podía estar así. Insegura de lo que sentía hacia su novio caballeroso, dulce y atento, por un hombre que no había visto en cinco años y que [seguramente] no tenia ningún sentimiento romántico por ella. Ni ella por él….

\- _"¿o… sí…?"_

Entonces, el recuerdo de la vez en que se quedo a solas en casa con la pequeña Ann apareció en su mente. Recordaba bien ese día por dos razones: primero, porque la niña había estado furiosa con ella por haberse comido sin permiso un postre que ella (Ann) dejo en el refrigerador (un budín de chocolate con helado de crema y fresas) y no pudo echarle la culpa a Ed porque Ann la vio en in fraganti comiéndose lo último del postre. Y segundo, por la conversación que tuvieron…

 _\- Apropósito... - dijo Ann, añadiéndole un tono balsámico y dulce a su vocecita de soprano para ocultar su irritación - Últimamente he tenido una duda... ¿Por qué sigues de novia con Pitt si estas enamorada de Edward?_

 _\- ¡Uh!_

 _La menuda niña esbozo por un segundo una sonrisa de diversión al ver como Winry escupía de golpe la leche que recién bebió como si esta estuviera rancia. La mecánica por su parte se volvió hacia Ann con una expresión que mezclaba el desconcierto y la molestia..._

 _-¡¿Q-Q-Qué?! - Tartamudeaba Winry limpiándose la boca con la mano mientras Ann la miraba de una forma inexpresiva_

 _\- A ti te gusta Edward - afirmo Ann con cara de póker y voz aburrida_

 _\- ¡Eso no es cierto! - chillo Winry con las mejillas volviéndosele de un tono carmesí - ¡¿De dónde sacaste eso?! - y unos segundos luego añadió - ¡A mí no me gusta Ed! ¡No de esa forma!_

 _Ignorando el chillido molesto de la Rockbell, la pequeña niña miro la superficie de la mesa con una expresión de aburrimiento y entonces añadió:_

 _\- Al principio no estaba segura porque todo el tiempo están peleando. Pero cuando vi que te ponías celosa las veces en que Noah y Ed estaban juntos…_

 _\- ¡Yo no me pongo celosa!_

 _\- Hmm... - Ann miro a la rubia con sospecha - ¿Entonces por qué cuando Noah es muy cariñosa con Edward pones cara de molestia?_

 _\- Y-Y… ¡Yo No Pongo Cara de Molestia! – grito Winry_

 _\- Si, si lo haces – afirmo Ann asintiendo – y además de eso te pones contenta cuando ves a Noah y a Alphonse juntos…. Te gusta Edward ¿cierto?_

 _Winry estaba a punto de replicar otra vez sacando además su llave inglesa para finalizar aquella incomoda charla pero, antes de poder hacer todo eso la puerta de la casa se abrió. A la sala entraron Noah y Pinako llevando algunas bolsas de comestibles y unos segundos después, Ed y Al, cargando cada uno una torre de pesadas cajas de cartón que por las apariencias fueron obligados a llevar._

 _\- Me marcho - anuncio la niña inexpresivamente bajándose de la silla en la que estuvo sentada y saliendo de la cocina_

Luego de eso, ni Ann ni ella (por vergüenza) volvieron a sacar el tema. Pero ahora que recordaba toda la conversación las dudas que tenia ahora se incrementaron…

\- _"¿y si... esa niña tiene razón? ¿Y si, me estoy enamorando de Ed en lugar de Pitt?"…_ ¡No! – musito Winry sentándose en el colchón y estrujando su almohada - No, yo amo a Pitt

\- se dijo a sí misma, como convenciéndose – Esto… esto, lo que siento por Ed… ¡Debe ser solo es una atracción física! Una reacción biológica de mi cuerpo…

Una expresión de feliz comprensión apareció en el rostro de Winry.

¡Sí!... Definitivamente tenía que ser eso. Después de todo, ella era una mujer. Sus hormonas no podían evitar reaccionar ante la presencia de un hombre atractivo que además vivía bajo su techo. Y aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta, Edward, a pesar de ser bajito (bueno, ya era tan bajito. Ahora es más alto que ella) había crecido en un hombre bastante apuesto...

 _¿Entonces por qué cuando Noah es muy cariñosa con Edward pones cara de molestia?_ dijo de de la nada una vocecita aguda e infantil (muy parecida a la de Ann) dentro de su cabeza. El semblante feliz de Winry se volvió de incomodidad de nuevo y enterró la cara en la almohada.

Aun quedaba ese asunto.

Aunque lo negó ese día, en realidad Ann tenía razón. Le molestaba (un poco) que Noah algunas veces fuera más amable de lo normal con Ed. Como cuando le daba abrazos largos muy cariñosos o cuando lo besaba en la mejilla provocándole al alquimista un ligero rubor. Las cejas de Winry se fruncieron inconscientemente al recordar todas esas escenas.

No entendía porque le molestaba. Edward estaba soltero y podía hacer lo que quiera y Noah no era novia ni de Al ni de nadie. Si ellos quisieran iniciar una relación podían hacerlo. Nada se los impedía. Pero de solo imaginar a Noah y a Edward como novios, la cabeza de la Rockbell se sintió mareada al mismo tiempo que sentía algo muy desagradable en su pecho.

La verdad, si Noah elegía a uno de los Elric como pareja romántica Winry deseaba que el afortunado fuera Alphonse y no Ed. La idea de Al y Noah juntos si le parecía más agradable

Pero volviendo a la pregunta iniciar ¿Por qué le molesta? Es que acaso ella…

\- ¡No! ¡Ya es suficiente! – bramo Winry lanzando la almohada a su lugar. Dio una larga respiración y luego soltó todo el aire en un resoplido – Bien (se da ligeras palmadas en las mejillas) vamos a olvidar todo este asunto. Pitt es mi novio y yo lo amo... y él me ama a mí también. _"¡Eso es lo importante!"_

Entonces escucho una puerta cerrarse en la planta baja y un segundo después la voz de su abuela anunciando que ya estaba en casa. Sin perder el tiempo se levanto de la cama y salió del cuarto dando por cerrado el tema.

 **Fin... ¿?**

* * *

 **Si, se que la escritura es un asco pero considerando mi naturaleza perfeccionista y que además pude leer varias veces este fic (antes de publicarlo) sin taparme la cara de vergüenza XD XD XD creo que esta decente**

 **Sobre la inspiración de esta historia… como dije arriba, este shot se me ocurrió gracias a una conclusión a la que llegue después de algo que le paso a una amiga mía con su ex novio. ¡Nada Malo! No se asusten. De hecho es algo para medio chalequear XD pero quiero especificar que lo que le paso a mi amiga no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con la historia ¡Nada! La inspiración vino de la conclusión a la que llegue gracias a ella y su ex novio.**

 **Los curiosos supongo que querrán saber que paso XD Bueno, no fue algo del otro mundo.**

 **Mi amiga estaba de novia con un muchacho del que estaba muy enamorada pero, por motivos de fuerza mayor, se vieron obligados a separarse. Pasaron los meses y mi amiga aun estaba enamorada del muchacho (aunque en mi opinión, ella más bien estaba enamorada de su recuerdo) pasaron varios meses más, y luego… en el trabajo de ella, los dos se reencontraron. A partir de ese reencuentro ellos acordaron salir otra vez pero XD XD XD apenas salieron tres veces y, (no se qué paso) todos los sentimientos de amor que mi amiga sentía hacia el muchacho se fueron por el inodoro. De hecho, hasta el día de hoy ella no quiere saber nada de ese muchacho XD**

 **La cosa me causo un poquito de gracia porque, en los meses que estuvieron separados mi amiga a veces me decía que aun estaba enamorada de él pero apenas se reencontraron y salieron tres a veces la cosa cambio a un "no lo quiero volver nunca más" XD**

 **Todo esto hizo que yo llegara a la conclusión de que, a veces lo que sentimos por una persona cuando la recordamos, puede ser diferente cuando la vemos de frente (en persona)**


	2. NOTA

Hola, soy yo y no obviamente otro one-shot XD. Esta nota es una explicación sobre que paso con mi otro fic de "Una Brujula Dorada para un chico de ojos dorados"  
Los que me leen por primera vez y no tienen idea de ese fic entonces ignoren esto pero los que son curiosos o si de por casualidad leían ese fic o mínimo sabían de su existencia entonces sigan leyendo la nota...

Este fic tenia como protagonista a un OC, una niña de apariencia de 4 años llamada Ann (la misma que apareció en este one-shot) la cual quería que Edward le enseñara alquimia y en medio de toda esta insistencia ella ayuda a Ed y Al a volver a su mundo junto con Noah.  
Este fic con los elementos de las novelas "La Materia Oscura" de Philip Pullman se suponia que iba a ser un EDWIN y Ann [ademas de ayudar a los hermanos a volver a su mundo] también jugaría (simbólicamente) el papel de la hija que Ed y Winry aun no tenían XD (de hecho ella iba a ser la causa de varios momentos Edwin del fic)  
 **En fin, este fic lo borre de mi cuenta.**  
 **¿Por que?** básicamente porque no me gusto como me estaba quedando. (Habian muchos agujeros en la historia que no sabia como rellenar y me estaba costando mucho escribir los capitulos [ya sea por falta de inspiración o porque no me gustaba como quedaba el capitulo y lo borraba para volverlo a escribir])  
No quería borrarlo porque hay personas que leer fic (bueno es lo que pienso aunque honestamente lo dudo), pero es que la idea de tener publicado un fic que quizás nunca continué no me gustaba y ademas ya le había perdido algo de cariño a la historia (no se si les ha pasado)  
 **¿por que no publique todo esto en una nota dentro del fanfic en lugar de borrarlo?**  
Porque siempre he pensado que es muy molesto cuando recibes un correo diciendo que subieron un nuevo capi de un fic que estas siguiendo solo para descubrir que es una nota diciendo que el fic no continuara (y como dije arriba no quería tener una historia que no iba a continuar en la cuenta)  
Bueno, de todos modos, todos los capis que he publicado hasta ahora lo tengo guardados en la compu y la historia esta completa en mi cabeza así que quizás algún día vuelva a continuar/publicar el fic (pero lo dudo mucho)

Listo eso es todo. Fin de la comunicación XD


End file.
